Because candy, I meet You (HunTao)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Candy, hanya sebuah permen biasa..tapi, mempertemukan Huang Zi Tao & Oh Sehun/"Mianhae…Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini Tao hyung."/"Hiks…Aku akan menunggu mu."/"Jangan memandangi ku."/"Habis kau sangat manis Tao hyung." /kisah cinta Tuan muda Oh dan namja dingin yang selama ini di takuti murid sekolah terjadi karena Permen./chapter 6 (END)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : because candy, I meet You

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 1 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao), KrisTao, HunHan

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : T/M

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi/Remake dari komik karangan Rina Yagami :3

karakter Tao di sini : seram, cool, dingin, cuek dan acuh

Sedangkan, karakter sehun : manja, polos, innocent dan kadang agak manly,

Ini FF HunTao lagi XD

Mianhae, cast ya HunTao lagi….abis peran ya cocok sih sama Sehun dan Tao

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 1

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

_Apa itu "kiss" ? aku tidak begitu mengerti….._

_Aku selalu pacaran dengan orang yang tidak ku sukai…_

_Jika aku merasa bosan, aku akan memutuskan pacar ku begitu saja…._

_Tapi, suatu hari aku bertemu dengan Sehunnie…._

_Dia mengatakan "Tao hyung, saranghae"_

_Dia sangat perhatian dengan ku dan selalu membuat aku tertawa…_

_Aku yang tidak mengetahui arti cinta , tapi perlahan sehunnie mengajarkan ku….._

_Tentang indahnya cinta ,perasaan cemburu, bahkan perasaan sakit….. _

Cinta ?

Apa itu aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada seseorang.

Kini ditaman High School SMent terlihat dua orang namja dengan tinggi professional saling menatap satu sama lain. Namja berambut hitam legam hanya memasang tampang cuek, dan dingin. Sedangkan, namja berambut blonde hanya menatapnya malas dan menghela nafasnya sesekali.

"KAU BENAR – BENAR PAYAH TAO." Teriak namja berambut blonde ke arah namja berambut hitam legam. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil tao hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"apa maksud mu kris-ge ." Ucap tao

"KAU NAMJA MURAHAN." Teriak namja yang dipanggil kris, dan kris meninggalkan tao ditaman sendirian. Tao yang melihat kris, hanya menghela nafas berat.

"lagi-lagi aku dikatakan seperti itu." Gumam tao sangat lirih, tao pun mngambil handphone disaku celananya dan menekan kontak nama "kris" dan memilih tombol DELETE dari handphonenya.

"bye..bye…." gumam tao lagi (?)

Kini tao berada dikelas bersama dengan sahabatnya baekhyun, menikmati makan siang hanya berdua. Kenapa berdua ? karena yang berani mengajak tao berteman hanya baekhyun saja. Dan tao sangat menyayangi baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi perasaan itu berbeda. Hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng.

"JADI…KAU PUTUS LAGI ?." Teriak bakehyun dengan hebohnya dengan mengebrak meja tao, sedangkan tao yang sudah biasa mendengar teriakan baekhyun hanya menatap malas, dan memilih membuka roti kesukaannya.

"nde…waeyo ?" tanya tao dengan menguyah rotinya.

"Kau sudah gila tao, KRIS …kau putus dengan pangeran sekolah kita, eoh ?."

"aku tidak suka dengan namja yang tepar pesona." Baekhyun yang mendengar alasan tao hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Masalahnya ,tao tiap putus dengan pacarnya selalu memakai alasan 'tidak suka namja tebar pesona' alasan macam apa itu, pikir baekhyun menatap sahabatnya tao.

"sebanarnya tiap kau pacaran, kau tidak pernah mencintainya kan tao ?."

Tao yang kini sudah selesai makan dengan rotinya, beralih meminum susu kotaknya, setelah selesai tao pun menyimpan bungkusan sampah itu untuk dibuang nanti.

"tao…jawab pertanyaan ku." Kesal baekhyun melihat tao menyueki dirinya. Tao yang melihat baekhyun langsung menompang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menghadap baekhyun.

"kalau aku seperti itu, maka seumur hidup aku tidak bisa pacaran hyung."

"kau itu, di dunia ini banyak manusia, mana mungkin kau tidak mencintai salah satu manusia itu." Jawab baekhyun dengan watedosnya. Tao yang mendengar ucapan baekhyun hanya menatap langit dari jendela kelasnya.

"orang yang disukainya ? apa akan muncul orang yang bisa membuat ku mencintainya hyung.?" Tanya tao ambigu ke baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun yang melihat hanya dapat tersenyum dan mengusap kepala tao.

"tentu saja, kau kan sangat manis tao."

"tapi hyung, semua orang bilang aku ini seram, dingin, cuek dan acuh."

"orang yang mengatakan hal itu pada mu, berarti buta." Tao yang mendengar jawaban bakehyun hanya terkekeh dan memeluk baekhyun. "hehehehe….saranghae hyung." Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan tao hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan tao.

Sekarang baekhyun dan tao berada di halte bus, mereka menungguk bus untuk pulang. Tapi, karena rute rumah mereka berbeda jadi baekhyun menaiki bus duluan. Dan ,tidak lama bus tao datang, setelah memasuk kan beberapa lembar uang, tao pun langsung duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang. Menghadap jendela, tidak lama seseorang duduk disamping tao. Tao yang sedang melamuni akan nasib percintaannya tidak menyadari seseorang tersebut.

GLUDUUUUNNGG…..

Tao yang mendengar suara benda glundung (bahasa apaan nih -.-) langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kebawah. Dan menemukan sebuah benda bulat kecil berwarna merah dan terlihat manis. -ng ! permen – batin tao

"Pe-permen ku." Gumam namja disebelah tao, dan tao yang mendengar langsung menegok, dan menemukan sosok namja kulit seputih susu, wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan manis sedang memasang wajah raut sedih.

"aish…padahal itu permen strawberry terakhir ku." Gumam namja sebelah tao, tao yang melihat wajah sedih namja itu hanya terkekeh. –hehehhe….jadi, dia sedih hanya karna sebuah permen- batin tao

Tao yang mengingat bahwa tao memiliki sebuah permen, langsung merogoh saku celananya. Dan bingo…tao pun mendapatkannya.

Mendengar sopir bus mengucakan daerah tempat tao tinggal, tao pun bersiap turun dan melewati namja disebalahnya .

"ini..ambil lah, untuk mu."

Namja yang duduk disebalah tao langsung mendongak kan kepalanya. Dan betapa terpesonanya dia melihat wajah tao yang sedang tersenyum, sungguh sangat manis. Tao yang melihat namja itu terbengong meraih tangan namja itu dan meletakan permen tao ke telapak tangan namja itu.

"ini juga rasa strawberry…"

Tao pun berjalan kearah pintu keluar bus, namja yang tadi terbengong akhirnya sadar.

"EH..,! TUNGGGUUUU."

Tapi, teriakan itu percuma saja. Karena, tao sudah turun dari bus dengan tersenyum.

"orang yang aneh…apa bisa bertemu dengannya lagi ya ?"gumam tao dan berjalan kea rah rumahnya.

Tahukah tao, saat ini namja kulit seputih susu, dengan paras yang sangat tampan, yang menerima pemberian permen dari tao, sedang tersenyum lembut. "aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

TBC/END

Ehehhehehe…gimana FF huntao kedua ku :3

Singkat kan….kalau mau lanjutannya , review ne XD

Biar author tahu ada yang mau apa engga :P

Mianhae…padahal ff yang laen belum tamat-tamat (-.-)a


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : because candy, I meet You

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 2 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao),

Other cast : member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya *dilempar golok sama Kris & chanyeol * (u.u)

Rating : T/M

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh,Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD.

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi/Remake dari komik karangan Rina Yagami :3

karakter Tao di sini : seram, cool, dingin, cuek dan acuh

Sedangkan, karakter sehun : manja, polos, innocent dan kadang agak manly,

Banyak yang nanya seme dan uke ya siapa :

Baiklah..karena bias author Tao maka uke ya Tao..dan seme ya sehun.

MIANHAE…yang berharap sehun uke,

nanti author akan buat sehun uke di ff lain ne heheeheh

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 2

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari di sekolah High School SMent, di lorong sebuah kelas dimana lorong ini menghubungkan kelas 2 dan kelas 3, kini terlihat tao dan baekhyun yang sedang berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke kelasnya, kelas 3-B karena jam istrirahat sudah habis.

"berikutnya jam pelajaran olahraga kan ? ahh….aku benci pelajaran olahraga."

Adu baekhyun ke tao, sedangkan tao yang berada di samping baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Dan, menatap lurus lorong kelas itu.

TAP…

TAP…

TAP…

"AAAAKKHHH…STRAWBERRRYY." Teriak namja di belakang baekhyun dan tao dengan lantangnya. Dengan bersamaan tao dan baekhyun menegok kebelakang. Dan, menemukan namja yang hampir setinggi tao, berwajah polos , manly dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

"AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKAN MU."

Tunjuk namja itu sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah tao.

Tao yang ditunjuk menatap bingung, sedangkan baekhyun hanya menatap tao dan namja itu bergantian.

"kau mengenal dia tao ?."

Tao yang sedang berdiam diri memproses otaknya untuk mengingat siapa namja yang ada dihadapannya ini, setelah mendapatkan output dari otaknya tao pun terkaget.

"AKH….COWO PERMEN KEMARIN."

Teriak tao reflek ke namja yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan, namja yang dipanggil cowo permen itu pun langsung berwajah senang. Dan, memeluk tao .

Tao yang dipeluk oleh namja itu tiba-tiba langsung mendorongnya.

"yak..jangan peluk-peluk." Omel tao ke namja dihadapannya, dan seketikan namja dihadapannya berwajah sedih. Baekhyun yang melihat tidak tega akhirnya menghampiri namja tersebut dan menepuk-nepuk bahu namja itu. Dan, namja itu pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"syukurlah…kita bisa bertemu lagi." Baekhyun yang berada ditengah-tengah HunTao hanya memasang tampang bingungnya. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hingga pada akhirnya ia pun bertanya ke tao.

"cowo permen ? apa itu tao."

"itu…begini saat kemarin di bus, aku memeberikan dia permen."

"lalu…"

"ahh….ternyata dia bersekolah yang sama dengan ku."

Namja yang dari tadi memeperhatikan tao dan baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol langsung menimbrung pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu.

"AA-AKU JATUH CINTA PADA MU TAO SUNBAE." Sontak kedua sahabat itu langsung tercengan mendengar penuturan namja dihadapannya. Berani sekali namja ini menyatakan cinta pada tao, apakah ia tidak tahu siapa tao. Tao yang sadar dari shocknya langsung angkat bicara.

"apa yang barusan kau katakan, eoh ?" baekhyun yang melihat tao sedikit emosi langsung mengengam tangan tao dan tersenyum, baekhyun tahu jika sahabatnya ini sedang emosi satu-satunya cara adalah menahannya dan tersenyum. Dan, benar saja emosi tao meredam.

"apa yang kau sukai dari tao ?" tanya baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan, entah namja didepannya polos/lugu yang jelas jawaban itu membuat seluruh siswa-siswi langsung heboh.

"KARENA….IA ADALAH MALAIKAT KU."

"huhuhuhu….apa namja itu sudah gila."

"hahah….kau dengar, tao adalah malaikat."

"pernyataan cinta yang bagus bocah."

"aku akan mencoba taktik itu."

Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari siswa-siswi yang melihat namja itu mengatakan tao adalah malaikat. Dan, tao yang sedari tadi menahan emsoinya hanya berbalik badan dan menyeret bakehyun untuk pergi dari situ. Sedangkan, namja yang bernama itu menatap punggung tao dan bergumam.

"aku tidak akan menyerah."

-SKIP TIME-

Jam pulang sekolah, akhirnya tiba…betapa bahagianya semua murid. Tapi, tidak dengan murid bernama Huang Zi Tao sedari tadi tao hanya mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Membuat siapa saja yang mendekat akan mati.

"Hai….Malaikat."

dengan santainya baekhyun mengucapkannya tanpa melihat aura hitam tao. Tao yang mendengar hanya memberikan deathglear andalannya yang tidak akan mempan pada baekhyun.

"AKU BUKAN MALAIKAT."

Teriak tao frustasi dengan julukan nama barunya. Baekhyun yang melihat hanya mendudukan dirinya di meja tao dan mengacak-acak rambut tao dengan gemes.

"namja itu bernama Oh Sehun, kelas 2-F. anak itu sangat terkenal dikalangan kelas 1 dan kelas 2 karena, wajahnya yang tampan, sikapnya yang polos dan lugu membuat siapa saja takluk padanya."

Tao yang mendengar penjelasan baekhyun hanya mengehala nafas berat, dan tidak tertarik.

-menyesal aku memberikan dia permen- begitulah batin tao, meruntuki nasib sialnya.

"TAO HYUNG….MALAIKAT KU."

Teriak sehun memasuki kelas tao begitu saja tanpa permisi, untung saja kelasnya sudah sepi. Coba, kalau ramai….habislah tao di buat bahan pembicaraan teman 1 kelasnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat sehun hanya menyapa dan tersenyum, sedangkan tao memasang wajah –jika mendekat ku bunuh kau- begitulah. Tapi, karena sehun yang notabennya polos langsung mendekati meja tao.

"Sehun Imnida, kelas 2-F …salam kenal Tao hyung."

"nde….cowo permen"

-2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN-

Hari demi hari sehun perlahan terus menggangu tao dengan tingkahnya, mendekati dan mengajaknya mengobrol dan tentu saja dibantu oleh baekhyun. Kini dua sahabat itu yang biasanya akan makan siang hanya berdua kini sudah menambah 1 orang yaitu sehun.

"Hyhhng…naaammmnti kihtaaa puaaalang bammyyaareng ne."

"sehun telan dulu makanannya." Omel baekhyun melihat sehun berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Tao yang cuek melihat sehun hanya menatapnya malas, dan lebih memilih memakan makanannya.

"tao hyung…nanti kita pulang bersama ne."

"aniyo."

"wae ? kalau gitu aku kan mengikuti mu."

"terserah."

"hyung….ayo panggil nama ku."

"cowo permen."

"aish…bukan itu, yang lain."

"candy boy"

"itu sama saja hyung…panggil sehunnie ne."

"…"

Baekhyun yang sedang melihat sehun berusaha mendekati tao hanya dapat tersenyum. Sejujurnya baekhyun senang, sehun terus berusaha mendekati tao yang notabennya tidak mau berteman dengan siapa saja kecuali dengan baekhyun, walapun tao sering bersikap acuh dan tidak perduli. Tapi, sesungguhnya tao adalah anak yang manis jika kau sudah mengenalnya. Karena, bel istrirahat sudah habis sehun pun kembali ke kelas. Beruntung kelas tao dan baekhyun hari ini tidak ada guru sehingga mereka belajar sendiri.

"tao kau tidak menyukai sehun."

Tao yang kini sedang menatap keluar jendela menegok kearah baekhyun dan menompang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"molla…hyung."

"sehun pemuda yang baik. Tidak kah kau mencoba untuk belajar mencintainya."

"…."

"kau tidak bisa berbohong pada ku tao, aku melihat saat sehun meminta mu memanggil dirinya dengan nama sehunnie kau merona." Ledek baekhyun dan sontak membuat tao langsung memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Yah…tao perlahan memang bisa menerima kehadiran sehun, dan entah kenapa setiap mendengar suara sehun ada rasa aneh yang menjalar di dalam hatinya.

–sehun…kau tahu baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mau menyerah mendekati ku seperti mu.- batin tao. Setelah pelajaran selesai kini semua murid pulang. Tao yang kini tidak pulang bareng dengan baekhyun merasa kesepian berjalan dengan lesu dan tidak semangat. Dan, saat melihat keluar gedung sekolah hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"hujan ? aish…tadi pagi bukanya cerah." Gumam tao, tao yang awalnya menunggu hujan, bukannya reda malah tambah lebat. Takut, karena hawa sekolah yang sudah sepi akhirnya tao pun menerobos hujan itu sampai ke halte bus terdekat, menjadikan tasnya sebagai payung."

"tao hyung." Betapa jodohnya mereka bertemu dimana pun, tao yang melihat sehun hanya cuek dan berdiri disamping sehun. Melihat orang yang ia cinta basah kuyub sehun menjadi khawatir.

"tao hyung gwaechanayo ? kau basah kuyub…"

"aniyo…! Jangan pedulikan….Hatchiiii"

Sehun yang mendengar bersin tao langsung buru-buru melapaskan jaket yang ia gunakan, dan memasangkannya ke tubuh tao.

"Aa-aku tidak kedinginan candy boy."

"apa yang kau katakana hyung, badan mu mengigil, eoh."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Pakailah."

WUUUUSSHH…..seketika, dunia berhenti. Tao kini terpesona oleh senyuman lembut sehun. Entah kenapa, sehun kini terlihat sangat berbeda dengan tingkah di sekolahnya. Dan, jantung ini berdegup dengan cepatnya. Ahh…sungguh tao tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"hyung…bagaimana jawaban pernyataan cinta ku."

"ehh….itu ! mianhae…aku akan memikirkannya."

Sehun yang melihat raut wajah bersalah tao, hanya mengacak-acak rambut tao dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"sudahlah…dengan tao hyung memikirnya pernyataan cinta ku saja,itu sudah membuat ku senang…Gomawo hyung"

Tao yang mendengar ucapan tao langsung menatap wajah sehun. –kenapa ? hentikan…! Jangan mengucapkan terima kasih pada ku…aku tidak melakukan apa-apa- batin tao

Bus mereka pun datang, sehun menggandeng tangan tao untuk masuk kedalam bus tanpa persetujuan tao langsung menariknya. Tapi, karena bus sedang ramai. Maka, mereka terpaksa berdiri. Dengan, sangat hati-hati sehun menjaga tao, melindungi tao dari desakan penumpang yang lain. Tao yang mendapatkan perlakuan sehun hanya menatap wajah sehun yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum lembut pada tao.

"mianhae..aku tidak bersikap baik pada mu." Gumam tao sangat lirih dan suara yang sangat kecil.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu tao hyung."

"aniyo…"

dan bus itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan kencang sehingga, membuat tubuh tao kehilangan keseimbangannya, dengan sigap sehun pun memegang pinggang ramping tao. Mendekapnya agar tidak terjatuh lagi dan sepasang mata onix itu bertatapan satu sama lain.

Hei…kalian, tidak tahukan bahwa kalian telah menjadi tontonan semua orang di dalam bus.

Ahh…sepertinya percuma saja, tidak akan ada yang berani menganggu HunTao moment.

Apakah tao akan luluh dan mulai mencinta sehun ?

Dan, perlakuan apa yang akan sehun lakukan untuk membuat tao menerima cintanya ?

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Hehhehehe…..lagi-lagi TBC dibagian penting (u,u)a

Ada yang nanya bagiaman FF yang lain ? TENANG aja…author ga bakal bikin FF lain terlupakan. Pasti author lanjutin dan tamatin. FF ini author buat karena sebentar lagi FF yang judulnya GIVE ME YOUR LOVE mau tamat….hehehehe

Okeh…balasan chapter 1 :

**Kyuzumi :** mianhae…yang jadi seme ya sehun (u,u)

Jeongmal mianhe…tidak sesuai harapan chingu #deep bow#

And gomawo buat review ya #peluk#

**Fresh salmon :** ini udah lanjut, hehhehe

Udah baca chapter 2 udah tau kan seme and uke ya siapa #senyum

Gomawo buat review ya #peluk#

**Park seung ri : :** mianhae…yang jadi seme ya sehun (u,u)

Jeongmal mianhe…tidak sesuai harapan chingu #deep bow#

And gomawo buat review ya #peluk#

**Ajib4ff :** ketemu lagi di ff ini…hehehhee

Gomawo buat review ya #peluk+cipok #plak

** :** kai sama baekhyun ? okeeehhhh (^.^)7 !

Ne…disini tao menjadi seorang player yang jatuh cinta dengan sehun XD

Aniiiiyoo….luhan nanti ada bagian ya… R-A-H-A-S-I-A ! #plak

Gomawo buat review ya #peluk+cipok #plak

**Shinminkyu :** ne….udah lanjut, Gomawo buat review ya #peluk+cipok #plak

**maknaeDevilPanda : **aniyo…TENANG aja chingu, ff yang lain bakal terus lanjut ko..hehehe

Gomawo buat review ya #peluk+cipok #plak

**Aniyoong :** neee…ini udah lanjut (o) Gomawo buat review ya #peluk+cipok #plak

**YoungChanBiased : **mianhae…yang jadi seme ya sehun (u,u)

Jeongmal mianhe…tidak sesuai harapan chingu #deep bow#

And gomawo buat review ya #peluk#

**Putchan :** neeee….ikut dance gaje #plak

Gomawo buat review ya #peluk+cipok #plak

**Oniiex :** nee…huntai lagi #tos

Gomawo buat review ya #peluk+cipok #plak

**Keepbeef chicken chubu :** okeeehh (^^)7 ini udah lanjut, welcome to HunTao shipper #plak

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 1 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : because candy, I meet You

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 3 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao),

Other cast : Kai, Baekhyun.

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya :D

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi dan pairing jangan baca, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi/Remake dari komik karangan Rina Yagami :3

karakter Tao di sini : seram, cool, dingin, cuek dan acuh

Sedangkan, karakter sehun : manja, polos, innocent dan kadang agak manly,

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 3

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"TARAAAAA…besok kan sabtu ! kita libur, ayo kita pergi ke pulau jeju dan menginap."

"HAH….AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI"

"Waeyo ? kan hanya menginap semalam tao hyung."

"ANIYOOO….."

Sepertinya dari pertengkaran itu kita sudah tahu siapa sang pelaku. Yap ! yang sedang betengkar siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun dan tao. Dimana, sehun sedang mengajak tao besok untuk pergi berlibur bersama , dan tentu saja tao akan menolaknya. Entahlah…apa yang membuat tao menolak pergi ke pulau jeju bersama sehun. Padahal pulau jeju terkenal akan keindahannya.

"Pokonya aku akan menunggu tao hyung di halte jam 10, OK ."

sehun yang pantang menyerah terus menerus melakukan berbagai hal agar tao mau pergi bersama dengannya. Mulai dari memasang tampang aegyo, memasang wajah melasnya, bahkan rayuan maut pun tetap saja gagal. Tao tetap dengan pendiriannya, bahwa ia tidak mau pergi. Sehun yang sudah tidak punya ide pun hanya tertunduk kecewa dan meninggalkan kelas tao.

Baekhyun yang sendari tadi melihat pertengkaran HunTao hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun pun menepuk bahu tao. Sebenarnya baekhyun juga penasaran dengan tao, kenapa tao menolak ajakan sehun.

"Kenapa kau menolak ajakannya, bukan kah kau tidak ada acara."

"Nde…tapi, tetap saja aku tidak mau ! Kenapa orang yang tidak berpacaran harus pergi berduaan ke pulau jeju dan menginap."

Baekhyun yang mendengar alasan tao, hanya dapat tertawa. Sungguh tao sangat polos sekali, ternyata itu alasan tao menolak ajakan sehun. Tao berpikir orang yang tidak berpacaran tidak baik pergi berdua dan menginap. Tao yang melihat baekhyun menertawakan dirinya hanya cuek dan memandang malas.

Jika baekhyun bukan temannya, habislah baekhyun menerima jurus-jurus wushunya.

"Yooo ! ada apa dengan kalian berdua."

Sapa sebuah suara dari arah pintu kelas tao dan baekhyun, terlihat namja tampan, sexy, berkulit tan sedang memasang pose coolnya. Baekhyun yang melihat namjachingunya langsung melambaikan tangannya. Bermaksud menyuruh namjachingunya untuk mendekat.

"Baekki chagi…kajja kita pulang." Tao yang melihat namja yang baru datang itu bermanja-manja dengan baekhyun, hanya menatap malas.

"Baekki hyung, bisa kah kau mencari pacar yang lebih bagus." Namja yang dimaksud langsung memberikan deathglearnya kearah tao, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati tao membalas deathglear itu lebih mematikan lagi. Baekhyun yang melihat hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Yak….kkamjong, Tao berhenti ."

Namja yang tadi menyapa tao dan baekhyun bernama Kai atau biasa dipanggil kkamjong ,anak kelas 2-F teman satu kelas sehun, Kai juga sangat terkenal dikalangan kelas 1 dan kelas 2 bahkan kelas 3 karena, wajahnya yang tampan, dan kai juga merupakan ketua dari klub dance. Banyak murid –murid yang mengejarnya. Tapi, sayang hati kai sudah ia serahkan pada namja manis bernama baekhyun.

"Baekki hyung, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan namja seperti dia sih." Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan tao sontak langsung memasang wajah coolnya, memandang remeh tao.

"Kau mau tahu, itu karena CINTA." Jawab baekhyun dan langsung memeluk lengan kanan kai, dengan erat dan posesif. Tao, baekhyun dan kai pun pulang bersama. Di perjalanan pulang tao terus memikirkan sehun, tao merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia menolak ajakan sehun dengan kasar. Seharusnya tao bisa menolaknya dengan halus.

KRINGS…..KRINGS…KRINGS….

Dering jam waker berbentuk panda berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, membangunkan sang empunya dari tidur indahnya. Terlihat sebuah tangan terulur keluar dari sebuah selimut tebal. TIK…jam weker pun berhenti berbunyi. Dan sang empunya pun menyibakkan selimutnya. Ternyata dia adalah Tao.

"Jam 9 pagi, eoh." Gumam tao, dengan langkah gontai tao pun masuk kekamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya. Dan, setelah diyakini dirinya sudah rapi, tao pun bergegas menuju dapur. Membuat sarapan pagi untuk dirinya. Dirinya ? yap…tao tinggal sendiri dikorea, sebenarnya dulu orang tua tao tinggal bersama tao dikorea, tapi karena ada urusan bisnis appa tao, jadi mengharuskan pindah ke china, tao yang bersekolah, menolak untuk pindah ke china. Dan, pada akhirnya orang tua tao yang pergi. Untuk biaya kehidupan dan sekolah, orang tua tao selalu mengirimi uang tiap bulan.

Tao yang kini sudah selesai membuat makanan untuk dirinya, memakan makanannya sambil menonton tv. Tao yang melihat jam di dinding menujukkan pukul 10 hanya menatap cuek.

"Dia tidak mungkin datang, kan aku sudah menolaknnya." Gumam tao, melanjutkan acara makan dan menonton tvnya. Merasa rumah berantakan tao pun merapikan rumah, mulai dari mencuci baju, beres-beres ruangan, menyapu dan megepel lantai. Hingga tidak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

Tao pun berguling-guling(?) dengan malas di sofanya, sesekali menatap jam dinding. Walaupun tao cuek, sejujurnya tao mencemaskan sehun. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2.30 siang.

"Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar menunggu ku."

Gumam tao entah pada siapa. Tao yang dihantui rasa penasaran, akhirnya bergeges mengambil jaket, dan memakai sepatu dan berlari kearah halte bus. Keringat bercucuran ,mengingat sekarang di korea sedang musim panas, matahari bersinar dengan teriknya.

"Hos…Hosh…aku hanya …Hosh..memastikan saja."

Deru nafas tao di tengah-tengah larinya. Berlari secepat yang tao bisa. Dan ,saat tao sampai dihalte bus. Tao tidak melihat seorang pun disana, entah kenapa tao menjadi sedikit kecewa, dengan langkah gontai tao berjalan kearah bangku halte tersebut.

"Seperti orang bodoh saja."

Gumam tao pada diri sendiri, tao tertunduk lemas. Meruntuki kebodohannya, tentu saja sehun tidak akan datang. Bukan kah tao sudah jelas menolak ajakannya, tao hanya tersenyum pait. Tapi, tanpa tao sadari seorang namja sedang berlari kearah halte tersebut. Namja itu terlihat seperti ingin pergi, terbukti ia membawa tas ransel di pungungnya.

"TAO HYUNG."

Tao yang mendengar suara yang sudah sangat family ditelinganya, langsung mendongak kan kepalanya, menatap namja dihadapannya, namja itu tersenyum sangat cerah.

"Syukurlah…kau datang, mianhae…tadi aku membeli minuman kaleng."

Tao menatap tidak percaya kearah sehun, benarkah sehun menunggu dirinya. tapi kenapa ? kenapa sehun menunggu dirinya hingga berjam –jam seperti ini. Kenapa sehun tidak pulang saja. Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di benak tao. Tao hanya bisa berdiam.

"Sekarang sudah jam 3 ya. Kalau kita pergi ke pulau jeju sudah tidak sempat."

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World saja Tao Hyung."

Tao yang tadinya terdiam ,akhirnya tersadar. Tanpa persetujuan dari tao, sehun meraih tangan tao, dan menariknya, menaiki bus yang baru tiba. Sadar atau tidak, tao yang di gandeng sehun merona dan tidak menolak sedikit pun. Kini mereka berdua sehun dan tao sudah tiba di Lotte World, menaiki semua wahan satu persatu. Dan, sehun tersenyum puas karena ,melihat taonya tertawa lepas saat menaiki berbagai macam wahana.

"Tao hyung kajja…kita naik bianglala ! kudengar saat menaiki bianglala pada matahari terbenam sangat indah."

Ajak sehun ke tao, tao yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah cuek ,dan coolnya. Mereka berdua pun menaiki bianglala, perlahan biang lala itu naik. Hingga pada akhirnya gondola sehun dan tao berada di puncak atas. Tao dan sehun duduk bersebrangan saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Karena, angin kencang membuat gondola HunTao bergoyang, sehun yang takut atau mungkin berpura-pura takut. Akhirnya, pindah ke samping tao. Tao yang melihat sehun pindah hanya mendorong-dorong sehun untuk kembali ketempatnya. Namun, sehun malah memeluk tao dengan erat.

Tao yang secara tiba-tiba dipeluk sehun, hanya bisa memberontak.

"YAK…LEPASKAN AKU, KENAPA KAU MEMELUK KU."

Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan tao melihat lehernya kini sudah terpasang sebuah kalung berbandul permata berwarna hitam. Tao pun langsung menatap sehun yang kini sudah tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Saengil chukhae hamnida Tao Hyung."

Tao yang lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, terkejut. Kenapa sehun bisa tahu hari ulang tahunnya, orang tuannya saja tidak mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu ?"

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu ulang tahu orang yang ku cintai."

"Ta-tapi….."

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu di pulau jeju sana, tapi tidak masalah…yang terpenting aku bisa merayakan ulang tahu tao hyung bersama."

Sungguh tao sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang sudah sehun lakukan untuknya. Jadi, itu alasannya kemarin sehun memaksa mengajak tao untuk berlibur ke pulau jeju. Karena, sehun ingin memberikan kejutan untuk tao. Walaupun tao menolak ajakannya, sehun tetap menunggu di halte bus. Sehun yakin tao pasti datang, dan benar saja. Tao datang ke halte, dan dengan otak jenius sehun, sehun menyusun rencana baru yang super dadakan yaitu ke lotte world, dan sehun dapat menyerahkan hadiah itu ke tao.

"Gomawo Tao hyung."

"Gomawo ? untuk apa ?"

"Karena kau telah lahir ke dunia ini…kau adalah kebahagiaan terbesar ku Tao Hyung."

Blush….seketika wajah tao memerah, dan sehun yang melihat wajah tao memerah perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan namun pasti, tao yang melihat sehun mendekat refleks menutup kedua matanya dan….

CHUUU~~~

Sehun mencium bibir tao untuk pertama kalinya, melumat lembut bibir namja yang ia cinta. Dan, tao pun membalas lumatan sehun.

/PARA PENUMPANG SEKALIAN, BIANGLALA AKAN SEGERA TURUN DAN BERHENTI/

Medengar intrupsi sebuah suara ,sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan tao. Dan ,tao hanya dapat mematung di tempat duduknya. Sampai biangalala itu turun.

"Sayang sekali, kajja kita harus turun tao hyung."

Tao yang tersadar, akhirnya mendorong sehun dan keluar dari bianglala tersebut, berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan wajah super duper merah. Sehun, yang melihat hanya dapat berteriak memanggil nama tao, mengejarnya. Namun, sepertinya sehun kalah cepat dengan tao.

-High School SMent-

"Saengil chukhae hamnida Tao, mianhae aku telat mengucapkannya."

"Gweachana, baekki hyung."

"Ini hadiah dari ku dan kai."

Saat ini baekhyun dan tao sedang di taman belakang sekolah, karena dikelas tidak ada guru, tao mengajak baekhyun untuk menemani tao bersantai. Dan, baekhyun memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk tao. Sejujurnya tao tidak mengharapkan hadiah, tapi apa boleh buat, tao menerima hadiah dari baekhyun. Dengan, perlahan tao membuka kotak yang berukuran kecil itu. Dan, terlihat sebuah gantungan handphone berbentu panda. Tao yang melihat langsung memeluk baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau sudah mulai mencintai sehun."

"Aniyo…"

"Aish…dasar kau keras kepala."

Tao sebenarnya hanya bingung apa yang kini ia rasakan ditambah saat tao mengingat ciumannya dengan sehun kemarin. Entah kenapa membuat wajahnya langsung memerah. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah tao memerah langsung menebak.

"Kalian berciuman, eoh ?"

JLEBBB….seketika tao merasakan anak panah menancap didada kirinya. Kenapa baekhyun selalu saja bisa menebak dengan benar, apa jangan-jangan baekhyun seoarang stalker. Jika benar, sepertinya tao harus mulai berhati-hati.

"Tao, lihat bukan kah itu sehun."

Tao pun langsung mengikuti arah jari telunjuk baekhyun, terlihat tidak jauh dari mereka sehun sedang berdiri di bawah pohon besar.

"SEHUNNIE…."

Tiba-tiba seorang namja memanggil nama sehun dan berlari kearah sehun, memeluk sehun dengan erat. Tao yang melihat menatap –siapa namja itu, ada hubungan apa dengan sehun- begitulah.

"D.O hyung, akhirnya kita bertemu juga."

Balas sehun kepada namja yang dipanggil D.O, sedangkan baekhyun dan tao yang sedari tadi mengintip adegan sehun dan namja itu, semakin mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

"Sehunnie, harus terus menyukai hyung nde."

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu menyukai D.O hyung."

Tao yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, merasakan dadanya sangat sakit. Tao merasakan udara disekitarnya tidak ada. Sesak ! itu yang tao rasakan. Perlahan tao melangkah mundur dan menjauh dari taman itu.

Ada hubungan apa sehun dengan namja bernama D.O ?

Dan, mungkin kah sekarang tao sudah sadar bahwa ia sekarang telah mencintai sehun. ?

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Uwaahhh….mianhae, author bikin crack pairing lagi -.-" (ga ada maksud suwer deh)

Author memasangkan baekhyun dengan kai, sedangkan D.O ?

Tenang hanya mucul sekilas :D

Hehehhehehe…..silakan, yang mau protes/menghina author karna pairing (u,u)a

Silakan, yang penting jangan menghina castnya :D

Ada beberapa yang komplen, kenapa ff ya singkat banget ?

Itu karena, chapter 1 dan 2 aku ga baca ulang, biasanya aku kalau bikin ff udah selesai suka baca ulang, dan kalau ada yang kurang pasti di tambahin, tapi kemarin engga ! heheheheh

Mianhae #deep bow

Balasan Review chapter 2 :

**Nam Ji Ruu :** nde, gimana sekarang udah panjang kan, uwahh…lagi lope lope sama HunTao #tos, sama kita. #plak, gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Riszaaa : **nde, gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

** :** nde, kau setuju dengan ku ? #tos, kita sama lagi, ini ada kaibaek moment :3… gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Kisskris :** uwahhh….HunTao pair Fav ? #Tos, ah…dapet lagi temen HunTao shipper, heheheh ! nde, tao emang uke sejati (^.^)9 , gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Kasduu3424 :** jinjja ? emang sengaja ko, TBC di saat penting #digampar reader,# adegan NC ya nanti nde, nunggun HunTao jadian dulu :3, hehhehhee … gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Ajib4ff :** setuju dengan pendapat tao pantasnya jadi uke (^.^)9

Genre angst ? aniyo…saeng ga bakal bikin ff angst eonni, tenang aja… gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Putchan :** hehehehe…mianhae, ga bermaksud irit sebenarnya (u,u)a

Tapi, semoga chapter sekarang mengobati luka hati mu saeng, #plak, gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Likalike 19 :** mianhae #deep bow

Author telah melukai mu, dengan menjadikan sehun seme….jeongmal mianhae… tapi, gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Hye rin shin :** nde…ini udah lanjut saengie, gweachana saeng baby…eonni ga bakal lelah membuat ff HunTao asal HunTao shipper masih ada(?) and aku pada mu juga lah, #plak, gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Kyuzumi :** TaoHun ? #mikir keras, molla….chingu, author kalau bikin tao jadi seme ya, ga dapet fell ya (u,u)a .tapi kalau sehun jadi uke, mungkin author bakal fellnya kalau sama kai, hehehehe… gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**YoungChanBiased :** mianhae….#deep bow#

Author telah melukai mu, dengan menjadikan sehun seme….jeongmal mianhae… tapi, gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Magnaaedevilpanda :** hehehhe…..review ya lucu, gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Onix hangel :** nde…eonni (u,u)a

Ini udah lanjut, jadi PLEASE JANGAN AMBIL YESUNG OPPA DARI SAENG #emosi cantik, heheheheh… gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Oniiex :** bikin ff sehun uke ? tapi author hanya fell kalau sehun di pasangain sama kai, ottokeh ?

gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**riyoung kim :** nde, ini udah lanjut :D, gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Aniyoong :** telat review ? gweachana baby…its okey, #plak, heheheh…nde, ff yang lain juga pasti lanjut… gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

**Nurul fajrianti :** hehehehe…..saengi jadi kebawa suasana romantic ya, eoh ? :D, gomawo buat reviewnya…#peluk+kissue

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 2 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : because candy, I meet You

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 4 of ?

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao),

Other cast : Kai, Baekhyun.

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya :D

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi dan pairing jangan baca, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi/Remake dari komik karangan Rina Yagami :3

karakter Tao di sini : seram, cool, dingin, cuek dan acuh

Sedangkan, karakter sehun : manja, polos, innocent dan kadang agak manly,

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf udah telat update (T^T)

Jeongmal mianhae reader-nim #deep bow

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

Chapter 4

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, harus terus menyukai hyung nde."

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu menyukai D.O hyung."

Tao yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, merasakan dadanya sangat sakit. Tao merasakan udara disekitarnya tidak ada. Sesak ! itu yang tao rasakan. Perlahan tao melangkah mundur dan menjauh dari taman itu.

"Ada apa dengan Tao chagiya ?."

Tanya kai pada namjachingunya baekhyun, baekhyun yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan menggangkat bahunya, semenjak kejadian tadi pagi di halaman belakang sekolah, tao lebih banyak diam. Memandang keluar jendela, entah apa yang ia lihat diluar sana. Bahkan kai yang sering mencari masalah dengan tao pun tidak ia tanggapi. Merasa jenggah dengan sikap tao yang diam seperti orang bisu kai pun menjitak kepala tao dengan keras.

PLETAAAKK…..

"Yak…appo, siapa yang menjitak kepala ku ?."

Marah tao dan langsung memandang baekhyun, tapi baekhyun langsung menggeleng. Dan, tao pun berganti memandang kai, dan kai memasang wajah berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bersiul gaje.

"Tao kajja kita pulang."

Ajak baekhyun kepada tao, tapi karena perasaan tao yang sedang tidak baik. Tao pun menolak ajakan baekhyun dan kai untuk pulang bareng. Tao merasa kalau ia butuh sendiri. Tao takut jika perasaannya tidak baik ia akan mudah emosi dan melukai baekhyun.

Kini tao berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai menyusuri koridor kelas dengan wajah lesu dan tidak perduli berapa siswa yang sudah ia senggol(?). Yang ada di fikiran tao kini hanya kejadian tadi pagi dimana sehun memeluk namja lain dan mengatakan akan tetap menyukainya.

"Dia mengatakan suka bukan hanya pada ku saja, mungkin kah dia selama ini hanya bermain main dengan ku." Gumam tao sangat lirih.

Dibelakang tao terlihat namja tampan, tinggi dan kulit seputih susu keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah cerianya. Siapa dia ? dia adalah sehun.

"Bukan kah itu Tao hyung."

Gumam Sehun saat mengenali sosok namja tinggi yang tidak jauh darinya, dengan hati senang sehun berjalan mendekati tao, berharap sehun bisa pulang bareng dengan tao. Perlahan, sehun pun menepuk bahu tao dari belakang. Sontak tao yang sedang melamun kaget melihat sehun sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Tao hyung wajah mu pucat ?."

"Aniyo…itu hanya perasaan mu saja."

Jawab tao sangat ketus kepada sehun, sehun yang khawatir melihat tao berwajah pucat akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeceknya dengan menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke kening tao. Dan, tao langsung menepis tangan sehun dengan kasar.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH KU."

"Tao hyung waeyo ?."

"Sudahlah, jangan dekati aku lagi…aku tidak suka dengan mu."

Tao yang merasa kesal karena kejadian tadi pagi, akhirnya melapiaskannya dengan bersikap kejam kepada sehun. Sehun yang sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan dingin tao, menggangap itu biasa, sehun pun menahan pergelangan tangan tao. Bermaksud meminta penjelasan kenapa tao menjadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau begini Tao hyung, apa kau marah karna kejadian kemarin aku mencium mu ?."

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR APA YANG KU KATAKAN, KAU ITU MENGANGGU KU TAHU."

Sadar akan ucapan tao barusan, tao langsung memandang wajah sehun. Dan, betapa terkejutnya tao melihat raut wajah sehun penuh dengan tatapan penuh luka, sejujurnya didalam hati tao, ia tidak ingin mengatakan itu tapi hati dan bibirnya tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama.

"Mi…mianhae ! aku…tidak memikirkan perasaan tao hyung, Jeongmal Mianhae…mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menganggu Tao hyung."

Sehun pun langsung berlalu jalan melewati tao begitu saja, sedangkan tao entahlah…tao hanya diam mematung dengan tatapan kosong. 'kenapa sangat sakit' gumam tao lirih dengan mengengam dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu dimana sehun mengucapkan tidak akan menganggu tao lagi, sehun benar-benar tidak pernah menggangu tao bahkan untuk saling bertemu saja mereka tidak pernah. Baekhyun yang mengetahui perihal permasalahan itu sangat kecewa dengan tao. Tidak semestinya tao mengatakan hal sekejam itu kepada sehun.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan ?."

"Nde…bukan kah sangat tenang kalau tidak ada yang berisik."

"kau ini sudah keterlaluan tao "

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang baekki hyung."

"Yak ! Tunggu Taoooo."

Teriak baekhyun melihat tao dengan cuek meninggalkan dirinya, padahal baekhyun masih ingin bertanya banyak. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak di tanggapi oleh tao. kini tao berjalan menundukan kepalannya pulang menuju halte bus, berbagai hal saat bersama sehun terlintas di pikirannya. Saat pertama kali bertemu sehun, saat sehun yang tidak henti-hentinya menggangu tao, saat sehun memaksanya memanggil namanya, dan saat sehun memakai kan sebuah kalung disaat hari ulang tahun tao.

Begitu banyak sudah kenangan yang tao dan sehun lewati. Tanpa sadar tao mengumamkan nama sehun untuk pertamana kalinya.

"Sehun."

"Wae ?"

Tao yang mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan langsung menatap kedepan, dan manic matanya langsung menangkap sosok namja yang kini sedang berdiri dengan coolnya di halte bus.

"Tao hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Tao yang melihat sehun, langsung berbalik arah dan pergi meninggalkan sehun. Tapi, dengan cepat sehun menahan tangan tao.

"LEPASKAN ! AKU TIDAK MAU BERBICARA DENGAN MU."

"waeyo ? memangnya salah ku apa tao hyung."

"KAU ! WAKTU ITU AKU MELIHAT KAU MEMELUK NAMJA LAIN, DAN MENGATAKAN KAU MENYUKAINYA, KUPIKIR KALIAN SANGAT SERASI…JADI JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI."

Sehun yang mendengar penuturan tao, langsung mendekap tubuh tao untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. Dan kini jarak mereka hanya berjarak 10cm.

"Jadi kau cemburu tao hyung."

"Ii-itu…..tidak mungkin."

Tanpa pikir panjang sehun pun membawa tao menaiki bus, dan membawa tao kerumahnya. Dengan tetap saling bergandengan tangan sehun berjalan berdampingan dengan tao. Akhirnya sehun dan tao sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya eropa, megah , mewah dan taman yang sangat luas.

"I…ini dimana ?"

"Rumah ku."

Tao yang saat memasuki rumah sehun hanya terbengong, menatap tidak percaya. Bayangkan saat kau memasuki rumah ini, kau disambut dengan pelayan dengan jumlah pelayan pria 10 orang dan pelayan yeoja 10 orang ditambah dengan kepala pelayan. Dimana setiap sehun berjalan mereka diharuskan menundukan kepalanya, memberikan hormat kepada tuan mudanya.

Tuan muda ? yap…sebenarnya sehun adalah anak dari salah satu keluarga konglomerat di korea selatan. Oh group company, merupakan salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang bisnis fashion, sebut saja salah satu perusahaan mereka GUCCI, siapa yang tidak mengenal brand GUCCI, brand yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia itu merupakan milik keluarga Oh.

"Cowo permen ternyata kau seorang tuan muda, eoh ?."

"Begitulah…ayo masuk."

Betapa kagetnya tao, saat memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana ruangan tersebut terpasang banyak sekali foto sehun dan namja yang ia temui minggu lalu. Sakit ! apakah sehun sengaja melihatkan foto foto dirinya dengan namja itu kepada tao. Perlahan tao mendekati bingkai foto –foto tersebut. Mulai dari bingkai foto yang kecil sampai yang besar pun ada. Menyentuh bingkai foto itu memandang dan tersenyum pahit. Sungguh kini tao seperti orang bodoh. Sehun pun mendekati tao, memeluk tao dari belakang.

"Dia adalah Oh KyungSoo atau aku biasa memanggilnya D.O dia adalah kakak ku."

"Aa-apa ?"

"Keluarga ku ini sangat rumit, orang tua ku bercerai , D.O hyung memutuskan ikut dengan ibu ke Kanada, makannya minggu lalu dia datang ke sekolah mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

Tao kini hanya menunduk malu, bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan kata-kata kejam kepada sehun tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Sehun pun memutar tubuh tao untuk menghadap kearah dirinya. Mendorong tubuh tao hingga kini tao bersandar ke dinding , Mengangkat dagu tao perlahan dan menatap wajah namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"Saranghae…Jeongmal saranghae Tao hyung."

Sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tao, menepis jarak diantara mereka, tao yang tahu apa yang akan sehun lakukan hanya menutup matanya, dan merasakan benda kenyal itu bibir sehun menempel di bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut, tao pun membalas ciumanan itu. Sehun yang terbawa suasana akhirnya membuka kancing satu persatu seragam tao, dan menyusupkan tangannya masuk kedalam baju tao. Tao yang kaget karena tangan sehun masuk kedalam bajunya langsung mendorong sehun dan meninju pipi sehun.

"Appo…tao hyung."

"Salah mu sendiri."

Jawab tao dengan wajah kesalnya. Tao pun duduk di kasur milik sehun merapikan bajunya yang kancingnya sudah di buka oleh sehun. Sehun mendekati tao dan memeluknya dari samping dengan sesekali mengucapkan kata maaf. Sungguh sehun tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu, sehun hanya terbawa suasana saja.

"Nado..saranghae."

"Tao hyung ? maksud mu kau juga…."

"Nde…dan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu sehunnie."

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan tao langsung meloncat senang, betapa bahagianya dia sekarang namja yang selama ini dengan susah payah ia dekati akhirnya menerima cintanya.

-AT SCHOOL –

"Hahhahha….kau ini bisa saja baekki hyung."

"Nde..kau tahu sejak saat itu kai semakin protectif pada ku."

"Itu menunjukkan bahwa kai sangat mencintai mu hyung."

"Tao…apa kau tidak merasa bahwa sekarang kau berubah ?."

"Berubah ? maksud mu ?"

"Kau semakin cantik dan manis."

Gemes baekhyun kepada tao dengan mencubit pipi tao. Setelah resmi berpacaran dengan sehun sebulan yang lalu, kini tao semakin banyak tersenyum dan tertawa membuat aura menyeramkan yang ia sandang menjadi pudar secara perlahan, kini siapa yang tidak akan terpesona oleh senyuman tao. semua namja yang tao senyumi pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Tao hyung…kajja kita pulang."

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya tao menengok dan mendapati sehun sudah menunggu dirinya di depan kelas. Setelah berpamitan dengan baekhyun tao pun langsung melesat keluar kelas, dan menggandeng sehun. Kini semua orang yang berada di halte bus menatap iri pada pasangan HunTao. Kenapa ? lihat saja…saat ini sehun sedang memeluk tao dari belakang dengan manjanya.

"Tao hyung mau menemani ku memilih dasi ?."

"Dasi ? untuk apa sehunnie."

"Hari ini aku ada pertemuan penting bersama ayah."

Tao yang diminta tolong oleh sehun dengan senang hati menerimanya tanpa perlu berpikir lagi. Dan, tidak perlu memerlukan waktu lama Sehun pun membawa tao ke toko keluarga sehun yaitu GUCCI.

Tao yang melihat toko dengan brand terkenal itu menjadi gugup, bukan kah GUCCI itu menjual barang-barang dengan harga yang sangat mahal.

"Tuan Oh, selamat datang…! Hari ini apa yang anda cari tuan muda ?."

Tao yang disambut oleh manajer dari toko ini hanya menatap kagum. –hebat…perlakuan untuk tamu VIP- batin tao. Sehun yang berada di samping tao hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan manajer toko itu.

"Aku mencari dasi, tapi aku ingin namjachingu ku yang memilihkannya untuk ku."

"Baiklah…Tuan muda silakan kemari."

Sehun dan tao pun mengikuti arah manajer toko itu, dan sampailah mereka di counter dimana dasi-dasi dari berbarbagai warna dan corak tertata dengan rapi di meja. Tao pun mengambil salah satu dasi, Tao mengambil dasi dengan warna dasar hitam bermotif tenggorak bersulam benang emas. Tao pun menunjukkan dasi itu ke sehun, dan sehun langsung mengganguk setuju dengan pilihan tao. Apapun yang tao pilihkan sehun pasti akan setuju.

"Tuan muda sehun."

"Mr. Choi siwon dari Hyundai Group."

"Apa kabar tuan muda ? Apa ayah anda sehat ?"

"Nde..ayah ku baik-baik saja Mr. choi ."

"Syukurlah…"

Mr. siwon adalah direktur dari salah satu keluarga terkemuka di korea selatan, sama seperti sehun. Siwon yang saat ini berusia 26thn pemilik dari Hyundai Group yang sudah sangat mendunia. Siwon merupakan salah satu rekan bisnis keluarga Oh, Tao yang sedari tadi menatap perbincangan antara sehun dan siwon hanya menatap kagum sehun. Entah kenapa, saat ini sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan namja berjas itu,tao merasa sehun sangat berbeda, tatapan mata itu sungguh berbeda. Sehun terlihat sangat dewasa. Siwon yang melihat sehun mengenggam sebuah dasi ,dimana dasi itu pilihan tao, langsung mengambil dasi itu dari tangan sehun.

"Kau mau membeli dasi ini ? Lebih baik kau tidak membelinya, dasi ini tidak cocok untuk dipakai rapat nanti, Dasi yang cocok untuk tuan muda designnya harus lebih bagus."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan siwon entah kenapa merasa sangat memalukan. Dan, tao pun langsung meminta izin ke sehun untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ternyata dunia ku dan dunia sehunnie sangat berbeda."

Gumam tao sangat lirih, setelah merasa tenang dan baikkan tao pun memutuskan keluar dari kamar mandi, sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu menuggu tao tersenyum saat tao keluar. Dengan refleks tao langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi itu. Sehun yang kaget dengan perlakuan tao hanya dapat menggendor-ngedor pintu itu.

"YAK ! TAO HYUNG BUKA PINTUNYA."

"ANDWEEEE….KAU AMBIL SAJA DASI YANG DIPILIHKAN NAMJA ITU

"Apa maksud mu tao hyung ?."

"Aku hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti hal itu, aku hanya memalukan mu sehunnie, aku tidak pantas untuk mu"

Sehun yang mengerti ucapan tao, langsung tersenyum, sekarang sehun tahu penyebab taonya bersikap seperti ini. Dengan lembut sehun mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Aku hanya akan memakai benda yang di pilih oleh tao hyung, bagi ku yang terpenting adalah tao hyung, kalau tao hyung tidak menyukai ku karna aku anak orang kaya, aku bersedia keluar dari rumah, aku tidak butuh uang atau pun nama besar,"

Setelah mendengar perkataan sehun, tao pun langsung keluar dan memeluk sehun dengan sangat erat. Sungguh tao merasa dirinya sangat beruntung memiliki sehun. Dan, tao sangat mencintai sehun. Akhirnya sehun membeli dasi pilihan tao, dank arena waktu menunjukan makan malam. Tao pun mengajak sehun makan malam di kedai kecil. Tao ingin sehun merasakan bahwa makanan di kedai kecil ini mempunyai rasa yang tidak kalah enak di restoran mewah sana.

"Kau ingin makan malam disini tao hyung ?."

"Nde….waeyo sehunnie ? kau tidak suka ?"

"Aniyo….dimana pun tempatnya makanan itu akan sangat nikmat jika bersama mu tao hyung."

Blush…seketika wajah tao memerah mendengar perkataan sehun, bagaimana bisa sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok namja berambut blonde, dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata, berparas bak pangeran menghampiri HunTao.

"Kau Zi Tao kan."

Tao yang mengenal suara ini dengan jelas, langsung menoleh dan menemukan namja yang dulu sudah mencampakan dirinya karena, dia menggangap tao membosankan berdiri di hadapan tao. Kris mantan namjachingu tao.

Apa yang akan kris lakukan pada Tao yang saat itu sedang bersama sehun ?

TBC

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

Chapter ini hanya sampai chapte 6 ^^ jadi ff ini ending ya tinggal 2 chapter lagi….

Dan untuk yang minta ff ini ada adegan 'ehem' bakal ada di chapter terakhir/ending ^^

Dan, D.O udah kejawab kan siapanya sehun ? dia adalah kakak sehun :D

Balasan Review chapter 3 :

**Han Nae Li :** Gweachana ^^ mian jika lama update ya, gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**Asha lightyagamikun :** #sujud minta ampun, mianhae author memasangkan baekhyun dengan kai, abis mereka serasi sih #plak, aniyoo….D.O ga centil, lagian D.O hanya sebentar di chapter ini :D gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**Hye Rin Shin :** Nde, kalau saeng udah baca, udah tau kan hubungan D.O dan sehun apa ^^ ini udah lanjut, mian update ya lama -.-" gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**Ajib4ff :** silakan eonni, MWOOO ? izin sama kris (u,u)a kaya ya belum deh, lagian ga usah izin juga pasti kris ngizinin ko, kan saeng udah suap kris pake duit 5jt #Lohhh…. gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**Putchan :** #dorong putchan yang di atas namsan tower

#lempar parasut

Mianhae…sengaja siiihhhhh #evil mode on :D

gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**kasduu3424 :** nde…tenang aja, nanti di bikin tao sama semua seme deh -.-" #plak,

\ gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**Nurul fajrianti :** nde…ini udah lanjut saeeeeeng ^^ mian kalau telat update, gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**Onix hangel :** nde, nado saranghae eonni O,o ga takut sama ancaman ya Cuma takut sama eonni ya, main ya pake culik2 yesung siiiihh =3= gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**KissKris :** SETUJUUUUUU deh sama kamu #ala silver queen

Heheheheh….tao itu emang pantes ya jadi uke ^^ gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**Jung soo jae :** uwaahhh….ada yang jadi HunTao shipper ^^ nambah lagi temen sehipper ya ..yeaaaayyy…. gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**Riyaoung kim : **youngie…^^ seneng banget manggil youngie :p

gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu :** gweachana saeng ^^ ini udah lanjut saeng , gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

**Oniiex **: -_- KaiHun, KrisHun, request apa borong saeng, hehehehe…tapi okelah ^^ gomawo buat review #peluk+cipok ^^v

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 3 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : because candy, I meet You

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 5 of 6

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao),

Other cast : Kai, Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Lay

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics, & untuk TAO, BAEKHYUN dia milik saya :D

Rating : K/T next chapter M -,-

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi dan pairing jangan baca, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi/Remake dari komik karangan Rina Yagami :3

karakter Tao di sini : seram, cool, dingin, cuek dan acuh

Sedangkan, karakter sehun : manja, polos, innocent dan kadang agak manly,

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

~Because candy, I meet You~

"Kau Zi Tao kan."

Tao yang mengenal suara ini dengan jelas, langsung menoleh dan menemukan namja yang dulu sudah mencampakan dirinya karena, dia menggangap tao membosankan sekarang berdiri di hadapan tao. Kris mantan namjachingu banyak bicara, tao berdiri dari bangkunya. Sehun yang melihat tao dan namja yang ia tidak kenal hanya menatap bingung.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini sehunnie, kita cari tempat makan lain saja."

Kris yang tepat berada di belakang tao, memasang stay coolnya, dan memasang senyum meremehkan kearah tao. Perlahan kris berjalan kearah sehun, duduk di samping sehun dengan sikap acuhnya. Tao yang melihat kris tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Namja ini sangat payah, lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja."

DEGH…..seketika raut wajah tao menjadi pucat, bukan karena kris tapi saat ini tao sangat takut, tao tidak mau mendengar sehun mengatakan hal yang sama dengan kris dulu. Tao kini sudah berbeda dengan tao yang dulu. Tao yang sekarang sudah mengerti arti cinta, bahkan saat ini tao merasakan cinta yang biasa orang-orang rasakan. Harus kah tao merasakan cinta se-singkat ini ? Tidak….tao menjerit di dalam hatinya. Tao tidak mau kehilangan sehun.

"Tao hyung tidak seperti itu."

"HAHAHAHAHAH…hyung ? Jadi, kau lebih muda dari tao, eoh ? Dasar namja murahan, sekarang kau mengincar hoobae mu ,HAHAHAH….sungguh lucu."

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan kris mengatakan tao adalah namja murahan, langsung berdiri dan mengangkat kerah baju kris tinggi-tinggi, tangan kanannya kini sudah siap melayangkan pukulan di wajah tampan kris.

"HENTIKAAAANNN !."

Teriak Tao saat sehun ingin memukul wajah kris, sejujurnya saat tao mendengar ucapan kris membuat hatinya terpukul dan terluka. Sehun pun menatap tao ,perlahan mengendurkan tangan yang mengenggam kerah baju kris. Tao pun tersenyum kearah sehun. Tao tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ini hukuman untuknya, karena dulu tao mempermainkan namja lain. Sekarang, tuhan sedang menghukum tao melalui sehun.

"Yang dikatakan kris benar sehun, sudahlah…aku mau pulang."

Sehun yang mendengar kalimat tao, hanya terdiam ,menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tao yang meninggal kan meja makan tempat ia dan sehun makan memasang wajah senyum terpaksa, membuat wajahnya kini menjadi menyedihkan. Kris yang baru pertama kali melihat wajah terluka tao, hanya berdesis menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja yang kukatakan benar, dasar namja payah."

BYUUURRRRR…

Sehun menguyur kepala kris dengan air minum yang baru saja sehun ambil dari ahjussi pemilik kedai.

"Kau yang payah, bukan tao hyung."

"HAAH ! APA YANG KAU BILANG BOCAH."

Teriak kris yang saat ini sudah mengangkat kerah seragam sekolah sehun, kris sudah benar-benar emosi sekarang, sehun dengan beraninya menyiram kris dengan air ,mempermalukannya dirinya di depan orang banyak dan ditambah dengan mengatakan kris namja payah ? apakah sehun tidak tahu, bahwa kris adalah pangeran tertampan di sekolahnya. Sepertinya tidak, karena yang sehun tahu di sekolahnya hanya ada tao yang sehun lihat, tidak peduli banyak namja tampan atau cantik. Dimata sehun, hanya akan menangkap sosok tao, namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"Dengar baik-baik sunbae, walaupun aku lebih muda dengan tao hyung. Tapi, aku berbeda dengan mu."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan sehun, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Tao dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah sehun yang tidak menunjukan ketakutan sama sekali. Padahal kalau dilihat dari fisik sehun kalah jauh dengan kris. Tapi, sorot mata sehun yang memancarkan kepercayaan diri, keteguhan dan keberanian, membuat kris yang melihat menjadi speechlesh. Kris yang merasa diremehkan oleh sehun hanya dengan tatapan saja tidak terima.

Kris pun langsung melayangkan tinjunya kearah sehun, dan sehun tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melawan, menatap kris dengan sorot matanya. Tao yang melihat kris ingin melayangkan tinjunya langsung berlari kearah sehun.

BUGGHHH….

Suara pukulan pun terdengar, tao yang tadi menutup matanya, langsung membuka matanya perlahan. Kini wajah sehun dan tao sangat dekat. Ternyata, tinju itu tepat mengenai pipi kiri sehun, saat tao berlari menghampiri sehun tadi bermaksud melindungi sehun, sehun langsung membawa tao kedalam dekapannya. Sehingga yang terkena tinjunya kris adalah sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa tao hyung ? aish….ternyata sakit juga pukulan dia, gara-gara dia wajah ku tidak tampan lagi."

Ucap sehun dengan nada bercanda, tao yang mendengar hanya tertawa kecil. Tao pun menghampiri kris yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan karna berhasil meninju wajah sehun.

"Dengar kris-ge, dari awal aku memang bermain-main dengan mu, dan jangan berbuat macam-macam ke sehunnie, karena AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA."

Ucap tao di sela kalimatnya yang meneriaki kata 'aku sangat mencintainya' membuat sehun kaget mendengarnya.

"Tao hyung."

"Kajja…kita pergi."

Setelah mereka berdua jalan cukup jauh, kini sehun dan tao berada di taman yang sepi. Tao pun berjalan duluan sehingga kini tao membelakangi sehun.

"Mianhae….sekarang kau tahu bagaimana aku dulu sehunnie."

Sehun pun perlahan menghampiri tao, memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tangan sehun ke-leher tao, dan mengecup pipi kanan tao. Tao yang mendapatkan perlakuan sehun seperti itu hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya. Sehun pun memutar tubuh tao untuk menghadap ke dirinya. mengangkat dagu tao perlahan, dimana mau tidak mau tao harus mendongakkan kepalanya, sehun yang melihat tao memejamkan kedua matanya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Open your eyes tao hyung, Look at me ,Please ?."

Tao pun perlahan membuka matanya, kini mata legam tao bertemu dengan mata indah milik seorang tuan muda OH. Jika sang waktu bisa dihentikan, bisahkan waktu berhenti sekarang, dan selamanya tidak berputar lagi.

"Dia hanya masa lalu mu, sekarang aku lah masa depan mu tao hyung."

WUSHHH…seketika angin berhembus menerpa mereka berdua, Sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tao, dan mencium bibir tao dengan lembut. Tao pun mengalunkan kedua tangannya dileher sehun, kini mereka berdua berciuman ,dibawah sinar bulan bertabur bintang malam hari di kota seoul. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat romatis.

~Because candy, I meet You~

.

.

Saat ini tao, baekhyun dan kai sedang berada di festival kembang api, mereka ber-empat janjian untuk bertemu di depan gerbang festival jam 07:00 PM. Kai yang datang dengan baekhyun, sedangkan tao sendiri. Tadinya, tao ingin bareng dengan sehun, tapi tiba-tiba sehun menelfon mengatakan kepada tao untukl berangkat duluan. Dan, kini tao, baekhyun dan kai sudah menunggu sehun lewat dari rencanan mereka janjian. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:20 PM.

"Yak..tao, dimana sehun?."

"Molla…kai."

"Sudahlah…kai, kita tunggu sehun 15 menit lagi nde."

"Tapi, baekki chagi~~pertunjukkan kembang apinya mulai jam 08:00 kita saja belum mendapatkan tempat untuk menonton."

"Mianhae kai, kalian duluan saja baekki hyung. Biar aku yang menunggu sehun disini."

"Aniyo…"

Tao yang melihat kai sudah tidak sabaran, hanya mengucapkan maaf beberapa kali. Tao pun mengambil handphonenya, dan mendial nomor sehun yang sudah ter-save. Tapi, nihil yang ada hanya suara operator yang mengatakan nomor sehun tidak aktif. Tao yang merasa tidak enak dengan baekhyun dan kai, akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan sehun. Kini mereka bertiga menikmati jajanan di festival sambil mencari tempat untuk menonton.

"Aish…aku menjadi obat nyamuk untuk kai dan baekhyun, dasar sehun pabo."

Gumam tao sangat lirih, tao yang melihat KaiBaek moment di hadapannya hanya menatap lesu, dan malas. Bisa-bisanya baekhyun bermesra-mesra-an dengan kai di depan tao.

"Kkamjong….aku ingin gulali."

"Hyung umur mu berapa sih ? itu kan jajanan anak kecil."

"Hiks…jadi, kkamjong..hiks, tidak mau membelikannya untuk ku….hiks."

"Yak..yak…jangan menangis ,baiklah aku belikan."

Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat kai membelikannya gulali bersorak senang. Sedangkan kai yang melihat baekhyun hanya berdumel tidak jelas,seperti –dasar air mata buaya- kai pun menuju stand gulali ,dan membawa dua buah gulali ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Ini untuk baekki chagi~ dan ini untuk mu tao."

Tao yang diberi gulali oleh kai, menolak mentah-mentah. Tao beralasan makan gulali bukan style-nya. Sedangkan kai hanya menatap jengah.

"Ambil ini, aku tidak ingin namjachingu teman ku ,ileran melihat sahabatnya makan gulali."

Tao yang mendengar langsung mengijak kaki kai dengan kerasnya. Sehingga ,kai berteriak keras sekali. Sedangkan tao hanya tertawa dan memakan gulalinya. Setelah ,kai mendumel tidak jelas ke tao. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, karena tao sendari tadi jalan menunduk tidak melihat jalan. Menatap horror kumpulan manusia yang ada di depannya.

"Bagus tao, kau nyasar."

Puji tao pada diri sendiri. Tao, yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang terdorong kesana-kemari membuat tubuhnya terdorong jatuh. Tao pun akhirnya berdiri dibawah salah satu pohon besar. Menunggu baekhyun dan kai, datang mencari dirinya.

"Wah…lihat Chanyeol ada namja manis sendirian di festival kembang api."

"Kau benar Suho, bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia saja."

"Ide bagus."

Tao yang melihat dua namja yang tidak dikenal, langsung mengancam kepada kedua namja itu. Tao menagatakan, bahwa jika namja itu mendekat, tao akan menggunakan jurus-jurus wushunya. Tapi, kedua namja itu tidak takut. Mereka terus mendekati tao.

"Jangan mendekat, aku serius dengan ucapan ku tadi."

Tao yang melihat banyak penjaga keamanan di festival itu mengurungkan niatnya menggunakan jurus-jurusnya. –sial…kalau aku menggunakan wushu, dan membuat onar, sudah di pastikan aku akan berada di kantor polisi.- umpat tao dalam hati.

DUAR…SWIIIINGGG….DUAAARRR….DOOORR….SWIIIINGGG….DOR

Suara petasan terdengar mengelenggar di seluruh penjuru, membuat semua para penonton menjadi focus melihat kembang api. Dan, kesempatan ini pun tidak di sia-sia kan oleh dua namja tadi. Namja yang bernama chanyeol langsung mendekap mulut tao dari belakang. Tao pun meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari namja yang mempunyai tinggi yang hampir sama. -Sehunnie- panggil tao dalam hati dan….

BUUGHHHH…..namja yang mendekap tao tadi jatoh tersungkur ke tanah.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH NAMJACHINGKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTOR KALIAN."

"sehunnie."

Dua namja tadi yang melihat kedatangan sehun, langsung lari. Meninggalkan sehun yang kini sedang memeluk tubuh tao. Sehun pun menjelaskan kepada tao, kenapa dirinya telat,ternyata sehun telat karena, sehun harus rapat menggantikan ayahnya meeting dengan klien ,dan saat selesai sehun di paksa oleh sang ayah untuk makan malam. Tapi, sepertinya ikatan batin sehun dan tao sangat kuat. Disaat tao dalam bahaya, sehun selalu datang tepat waktu menolongnya.

"Hiks…hiks..aku pikir, kau …hiks..tidak datang sehunnie."

"Mianhae…aku telat, apa kau membenci ku tao hyung ?."

"Aniyo…aku, hiks..senang kau datang."

Ahh….lagi-lagi, tao menangis…jika dilihat baik-baik, yang bisa membuat tao menangis, merona, tertawa adalah tuan muda Oh Sehun ini. Dan, sehun dengan tidak lelahnya akan menghapus air mata itu, menggantinya dengan kebahgiaan yang tao tidak pernah duga.

"TAOOOOO KAU DIMANAAAA."

"PANDAAAA, WHERE ARE YOUUUU."

Merasa namanya di panggil tao pun menoleh, mendapati baekhyun dan kai yang sedang berlari-lari menerobos kerumanan orang-orang disana, sepertinya KaiBaek sedang mencari tao. Dan, sehun yang melihat Kaibaek langsung menarik tao untuk berlari, bersembunyi di balik pohon besar.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat tao disini kai, tapi kenapa tidak ada."

"Permisi apa kau melihat panda setinggi ini, berwajah –"

PLETAAKK…

"Yak…baekki kenapa menjitak ku ?."

"Dasar kkamjong pabo, kau menyebut tao panda, tentu saja sampai bumi ini terbalik kita tidak akan menemukannya, dan-"

Belum sempat baekhyun meneruskan kalimat panjangnya, kai mengunci bibir baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Dan, kai pun melepaskan ciumannya, perlahan kai mendekati telinga baekhyun.

"Jika kau cerewet lagi, aku tidak akan sengan-sengan memakan mu baekki."

Seketika baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, tao dan sehun yang melihat KaiBaek moment hanya dapat tertawa. Menurut tao, kai sangat bodoh. Sehun yang melihat tao tertawa, mendorong tubuh tao ke pohon. Sehingga kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun pun lebih menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh tao. Sehingga tao dapat merasakan suhu tubuh sehun saat ini.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan tao hyung ?."

"A-aaniyo…"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa yang kai lakukan barusan, eum ?."

Blush….wajah tao kini memerah, tidak bisahkan sehun dalam sehari tidak memberikan berbagai perasaan kepada tao. Baru saja ,tao menangis gara-gara sehun. Sekarang, sehun membuat wajahnya memerah. Tao yang tahu keinginan sehun langsung mengecup bibir sehun duluan, dan di sela-sela kecupan itu sehun mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Menahan tengku belakang leher tao, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eeuuggghh..sehunnie~~~."

Tuan muda Oh Sehun sepertinya sangat tahu dimana melakukan ciuman yang tepat. Kemarin mereka berdua berciuman ,dibawah sinar bulan bertabur bintang malam hari di kota seoul. Sekarang mereka berdua berciuman di bawah pertunjukkan kembang api.

~Because candy, I meet You~

.

.

-Bel istrirahat-

"Jadi, tadi malam kau sebenarnya sudah melihat ku dan kai, tapi diam saja, eoh ?"

"Hehehehe….mianhae baekki hyung."

"TUNGGU ! jika kau semalam melihat ku dan kai, berarti kau melihat ku dan kai sedang….."

"Nde…berciu- euummmhh"

Baekhyun langsung mendekap mulut tao dengan tangannya, membisikan ke tao 'Jangan katakan, atau kau akan mati' tao pun mengangguk buru-buru, dan dengan senang hati baekhyun melepaskannya. Kini tao sedang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena, sesaat pasokan udaranya terhenti. Tao tidak takut dengan ancaman baekhyun, hanya saja kata 'mati' adalah dimana baekhyun terus mendekap hidung dan mulut tao hingga mati. Itu yang tao takutkan.

"Baekki chagi~~~."

"Tao hyung~~."

Dari ucapan tersebut sudah tidak diragukan, bahwa namjachingu baekhyun kai, dan namjachingu tao sehun sedang memanggil nama mereka dengan nada mesra. Kai yang melihat memeluk baekhyun dari belakang, sedangkan sehun sedang mengusap-usap surai rambut tao, entah kesenangan apa yang sehun dapatkan dengan mengusap-usap kepala tao.

"Sehunnie~~~."

Jika kalian pikir itu tao yang memanggil, kalian salah. Yang memanggil sehun dengan nada manja seperti itu adalah sosok namja cantik dengan senyum dimple yang membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Lay."

"Kajja kita pergi."

"Tao hyung, aku pergi dulu nde…."

Setelah mencium pipi tao, dan berpamitan sehun pun meninggalkan kelas tao. Tao yang bingung dengan namja yang bersama sehun, menatap kai meminta penjelasan. Dan, kai yang ditatap menghela nafasnya. Kai mengambil bangku dan duduk di samping baekhyun, memeluk baekhyun dari samping, dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu baekhyun, tao yang tahu kebiasaan kai, dimana kai akan bercerita jika merasa sudah mendapat posisi beritakan dengan nyaman.

"Namja yang kau lihat tadi adalah anak baru dikelas kami. Namanya,Zhang Yi Xing atau biasa di panggil Lay murid pertukaran dari china, dari data osis yang ku dapat. Lay adalah anak dari perusahaan terkenal di china."

"Lalu untuk apa sehun pergi dengannya."

"Karena, dia anak baru dan dia mengatakan di kelas hanya mau berkeliling sekolah dengan sehun saja, entah apa alasannya memilih sehun. Jadi, seongsangnim menyuruh sehun mengajak Lay berkeliling dan mengajarkan pelajaran yang ketinggalan pada Lay."

Tao yang mendengar info dari kai langsung mengangguk mengerti, tao pun menganggap biasa saja. Namun, sepertinya tao salah mengira. Entah kenapa sudah 3 hari, jika tao ingin mengajak sehun mengobrol selalu saja Lay berada di sampingnya, dan membawa sehun entah kemana.

"Ah~~ aku ingin mengobrol dengan sehun."

Ucap tao dengan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, kini tao sedang berada di toilet. Membasuh mukannya untuk menyegarkan dirinya. sadar tao tidak membawa sapu tangan membuat tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ini ambil lah ?."

Tao yang ditawari sapu tangan oleh Lay, yang entah sejak kapan Lay sudah berada di toilet bersama dengannya. Tao pun menolak dengan halus, dan berjalan melewati Lay begitu saja.

"Sehun itu sangat tampan."

Mendengar ucapan Lay membuat tao menghentikan langkah kakinya, tao pun menatap Lay dengan tatapan –apa maksud mu- Lay yang melihat tatapan tao, hanya tersenyum memasang pose berfikir.

"Tampan, Keren, baik, dan juga kaya…..aku harus mendapatkan sehun."

"Dapatkan jika kau bisa."

"Jadi, kau menantang ku ? baiklah akan kubuat sehun menyukai ku, dengarlah tidak ada satu namja pun yang tidak takluk pada ku."

~Because candy, I meet You~

.

.

Dikelas tao hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. Tidak tahukah anak baru itu siapa tao. Berani sekali menantang tao .- sehunnie…pasti tidak akan takluk kan.- batin tao terbengong, memikirkan perkataan Lay yang di toilet.

"Tao lihat…itu kan sehun dengan anak baru, sedang apa mereka."

Tao yang melihat arah pandang baekhyun langsung mencari sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan. Tao pun langsung keluar kelas ,menuruni anak tangga secepat yang ia bisa. Hingga akhrinya tao sampai , kini hanya sebatas tembok saja yang membatasi tao dengan sehun dan Lay yang sedang mengobrol.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku sehun ?."

DHEG….seketika tubuh tao menegang, 'jawab' mungkinkah Lay telah menyatakan cinta kepada sehun. Saat ini tao hanya bisa menguping pembicaraan sehun dengan Lay. Dadanya kini berdebar sangat cepat.

"Aku mau pacaran dengan Lay."

"Benar kau mau pacaran dengan ku ?."

"Nde."

BRUKK….

Tubuh tao seketika merosot kebawah, otak tao kini tidak bisa ia gunakan, didalam kepalanya saat ini seperti hanya ada warna hitam legam saja. kedua kakinya kini se-akan tidak mau berdiri, dan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Jadi, selama ini kau mempermainkan ku, sehunnie."

Gumam tao lirih, berbeda dengan expressi Lay saat ini, Lay saat ini menatap senang, karena sehun menerima pernyataan cintanya.

"Kita berpacaran, hanya saja…" ucap sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

**TBC**

** DON'T FORGET REVIEW**

Mianhae, mianhae …tadinya mau bikin orang ke-tiga antara HunTao itu Luhan,

Cuma ga tega bikin karakter luhan jadi namja centil and genit gitu (u,u)a

Jadi, buat yang bias ya LAY author minta maaf jika biasnya di pake buat peran antagonis #deep Bow

Next chapter adalah ENDING \(^O^)/ dimana author bilang ada adegan 18+ ke atas ._.

Oh..ya sekalian mau tanya, kan tiap ada FF mau tamat.

Kalau sekarang **I LOVE YOU NOT HIM HUNTAO** (end),

**Let's me make You Happy** (end) dan

next chapter FF **because candy, I meet You** akan (end)

Author lagi bikin FF baru, kira-kira project kali ini cast ya siapa ya ?

Ada yang punya usul ? Ada yang minta KaiTao -.-"

Atau KrisTao/HunTao lagi *O* #plak

Untuk FF : **I Love My Brother But I love You More (ChanTao) chapter 2**

**Teach me to love you (HoTao) chapter 2**

**When Devil falling in love with Angel (KrisTao) chapter 5**

Bakal update besok ^^

Okelah ini balasan review chapter 4 :

**Han Nae Li** : hahahaha….kris nongol gangguin HunTao, yang mau ngebunuh kris jadi tambahn banyak ._. #PrayForKris, mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**Asha lightyagamikun** : hehhehe…mian, D,O jadi figuran doang, tapi tetep di gaji gede ko sama author XD #plak, aigoooo….sehun di jambak -.-" kasian sehun, #puk..puk sehun. mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**Hye Rin Shin** : Nado saranghae saeng~~~~ #lempar kissue #ditangkep saeng#terus di buang -.-

mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**mitatitu **: nde, gweachana ^^ enjoy in my FF , #halah

KaiHun ? (u,u)a ituuu tergantung seberapa banyak kamu membayar author dengan kasih foto kaihun ke author O,o#eh

mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**kasduu3424** : rate M ya nanti next chapter ^^ itu juga kalau otak lagi error, kalau otak lagi normal pasti ff ya biasa aja ._. mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**ajib4ff** : nde, harga diri kris kan ga seberapa eon ? di kredit aja bisa O,o #plak

hahahahha…..saeng belum ada uang buat nyogok kris lagi eon -.-"

mian updatenya lama eonni^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**MyJonggie** : kris kan emang hoby ya nonggol kaya jelangkung :p

mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**putchan** : hahahahahaha…..salah sendiri ngibarin banner di atas namsan tower -.-"

yaudah gw dorong dah, lagian kan author kasih parasut =3=

wooowww…..dragon di karungin, jgn di buang di sungai Han siih (u,u) buang ke-rumah author aja ,siap menampung ko :3 mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**Jin Ki tao** : demen banget liat uri panda dapat konflik nde, ko dukung ya HunTao doang siih =3=

Author ga di dukung ? #kedip2 gaje ._. mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**Onix hangel** : sehun tuan muda sekaligus daun muda eon ._.v

Engga di siksa ko, Cuma di mainin mentalnya aja XD hahahahaha

mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**Riyoung Kim** : hahhahhaa….iyaa dong, author ya aja sweet :3

mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**KeepBeef Chicken Chubu** : kris abang mu :3 berarti kau adik ipar ku dong #plak

._. wahh ketauan nunggun NC ya, saeng pervert kaya kris XD mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**KT in the house** : ^^ mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**Nurul Fajarianti** : engga tahu, kris emang hobby ya gangguin tao lagi selingkuh mulu, gebukin aja nyoooo #siapin penggaris+jangka ._. mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**Oniiex** : nde, maka ya jangan negborong, pilih satu atau dua #kaya lagu ._.

mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**BabySulayDo** : aigoooooo…author di tempeleng (T^T) makin error dah ini, luhan ?

Hahahahha….engga ah, ga tega buat luhan menjadi orang ketiga huntao terus-terusan :p takut di bantai sama HunHan shipper -.-" mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**Ayulopetyas11** : your falling in love to me ? :3

Jadi gaa enak, #plak, jinjja ? ahhhh~~~~ nambah lagi pengemar HunTao ,#jabat tangan

Selamat anda mnjadi HunTao shipper :p

mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

**desypramitha2** : aniyo….huntao hanya akan pisah sebentar ko :3 mian updatenya lama^^gomawo buat review ya #Deep Hug

Okeh…itu balasan yang udah review chapter 4 ! mianhae, misal ya kalau ada yang engga kesebut…

Author Cuma mau bilang :

**Saranghae…jeongmal saranghae buat yang udah review**

**#peluk + kissue satu-satu XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : because candy, I meet You

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort

Length : 6 (END)

Cast : HunTao (Sehun X tao),

Other cast : Kai, Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Lay

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, EXOtics

Rating : M

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi dan pairing jangan baca, arraso !

**Note** : FF ini terinspirasi/Remake dari komik karangan Rina Yagami :3

karakter Tao di sini : seram, cool, dingin, cuek dan acuh

Sedangkan, karakter sehun : manja, polos, innocent dan kadang agak manly,

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

~Because candy, I meet You~

BRUKK….

Tubuh Tao seketika merosot kebawah, otak Tao kini tidak bisa ia gunakan, didalam kepalanya saat ini seperti hanya ada warna hitam legam saja. kedua kakinya kini se-akan tidak mau berdiri, dan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Jadi, selama ini kau mempermainkan ku, sehunnie."

Gumam Tao lirih, berbeda dengan expressi Lay saat ini, Lay saat ini menatap senang, karena Sehun menerima pernyataan cintanya.

"Kita berpacaran, hanya saja…" ucap sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Lusa aku akan ke Amerika, dan aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Sehun kaget, selama ini Sehun tidak memberitahu Tao kalau Sehun akan ke Amerika, Lay yang mendengar Sehun yang lusa akan ke Amerika menjadi kesal. Lay merasa itu sama saja tidak berpacaran, Lay yang memang tujuan awalnya hanya ingin merebut Sehun dari Tao langsung menolak dan membatalkan pernyataan cintanya,Lay pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun pun langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di sisi tiang koridor, matanya kini menatap dinding yang dimana di sisi dinding itu Tao sedang bersembunyi.

"Keluarlah Tao hyung."

Dengan perasaan gugup, karena Tao ketahuan menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Lay, Tao pun memberanikan diri keluar dari mengupingnya. Dengan mata terpejam, dan sesekali memainkan ujung baju seragam sekolahnya, Tao menghadap Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Kau mendengar semuanya Tao hyung ?."

"Aa-apa benar kau akan ke Amerika Sehunnie."

"Ini perintah ayah ku."

-FLASBACK-

"Aku tidak mau ke Amerika, aku ingin berada di Korea."

"Sehun….! Jangan keras kepala, kau ini pewaris perusahaan."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Sepertinya Sehun dan Ayahnya sedang ber-argument tentang study Sehun, sang Ayah ingin sehun belajar di Amerika dan masuk ke universitas di sana, memperdalam ilmu bisnis Sehun. Berharap sang anak pulang nanti sudah siap memegang perusahaan keluarga Oh. Namun, sehun menolak keras kerena jika Sehun ke Amerika maka Sehun akan berpisah dengan Tao, dan bukan hanya itu Sehun juga harus berada di Amerika selama 5 tahun. Bukan kah itu kejam, tapi Sehun yang mendengar kata pewaris perusahaan harus menerima, dari kecil memang Sehun sudah di didik oleh sang Ayah untuk menjadi seorang direktur. Tapi, tunggu ? bukan kah Sehun mempunyai kakak bernama D.O, kenapa bukan D.O saja. Itu karena fisik D.O yang lemas dan Sehun tidak ingin hyungnya itu harus belajar keras . Maka jadilah Sehun yang mewarisi perusahaan.

-FLASBACK END-

Perlahan Sehun mendekati Tao, menatap mata namjachingunya yang terlihat sedang menahan air matanya itu, dengan hati-hati Sehun membelai pipi kanan Tao dengan lembut.

"Mianhae…Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini Tao hyung."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sehun mengecup kening Tao untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan, setetes air mata berhasil jatuh keluar dari mata Tao. Kini Tao hanya bisa melihat punggung Sehun yang sedang berjalan menjauhi dirinya, entah refleks atau sadar, kaki Tao bergerak sendiri mengejar namja yang sudah membuat dirinya merasakan kebahgiaan dan kesakitan yang tidak pernah Tao alami sebelumnya.

GREB….

Tao berhasil memeluk pinggang sehun dari belakang, menggeratkan pelukannya yang menandakan untuk sehun jangan pergi,Tao menempelkan keningnya di punggung Sehun. Sehun yang dipeluk oleh Tao kaget, Sehun bukan kaget karena Tao dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya, tapi Sehun kaget mendengar suara isakan tangis Tao.

"Gajima…jebal..hiks…aku mencintai mu sehunnie..hiks…"

"Mianhae."

"Hiks…Aku akan menunggu mu, hiks…Jadi jangan putuskan aku sehunnie…"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun melepaskan tangan Tao yang melingkar di punggungnya dan menarik Tao kedalam pelukan Sehun. Kini Tao menumpahkan semua air matanya di dalam pelukan Sehun. Tanpa sadar Sehun menangis dalam diam. Bukan hanya Tao yang merasakan sakit dihatinya, tapi Sehun juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Tao.

~Because candy, I meet You~

.

.

.

/KEPADA PARA PENGUNJUNG SELAMAT DATANG DI LOTTE WORLD/

Saat ini Sehun dan Tao sehabis pulang sekolah, mengunjungi Lotte World, walaupun hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 PM tidak membuat pasangan HunTao lelah. Karena lusa Sehun sudah berangkat ke Amerika, Tao meminta Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan dirinya, dengan senang hati Sehun menerimannya.

"Di sini pertama kali sehunnie memberikan kan ku hadiah."

"Hemmm."

"Kau sedang apa sehunnie."

"Memeluk mu dan menghirup aroma tubuh mu."

Blush….Tao memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat terang-terangan. Kini HunTao sedang berada di permainan Bianglala, Sehun yang sedang memangku Tao, memeluk pinggang Tao dengan erat. Kedua mata mereka tertutup rapat, menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan tersenyum. Tidak lama, bianglala mereka pun turun, merasa lelah dan lapar. Mereka pun mencari makanan siap saji di lotte world.

"Ahjussi pesan 2 Burger dengan 2 cola nde."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Menunggu pesanan mereka berdua siap, Sehun sibuk memandangi wajah Tao. Tao yang dilihat Sehun menjadi salah tingkah, mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Dan, memukul ringan lengan Sehun, dan Sehun pun berpura-pura merasakan sakit akibat pukulan Tao.

"Jangan memandangi ku."

"Habis kau sangat manis Tao hyung."

Sehun pun mengambil sesuatu benda kotak berwarna hitam dari saku celanannya, menekan tombol yang bergambar seperti sebuah kamera, dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke Tao hingga bahu Tao dan Sehun menempel.

"Kajja…kita buat selca berdua Tao hyung."

Tao yang mendengar permintaan Sehun hanya dapat tertawa renyah, Tao pun mengangguk. Dan, mereka berdua pun memotret dengan berbagai pose, dari pose buing-buing, pose pout, pose cemberut, pose V, pose wajah aneh mereka lakukan bersama. Dan pose terakhir membuat Tao kaget, Sehun mencium sisi pipi Tao. Puas dengan mengambil selca, makanan mereka pun datang. Tao yang memang dari siang belum makan, memakan Burger dengan lahap. Sehun yang melihat pun memberikan Burger miliknya untuk Tao. Tapi, Tao menolak, karena dari kedua pihak tidak ada yang mau mengalah akhirnya Sehun membelah Burger itu menjadi 2 bagian, memberikan setengah bagian untuk Tao dan untuk dirinya.

Tao pun menerimannya, dan menghabiskan Burger itu tanpa sisa. Makanan dan minuman pun habis, sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 09:00 PM ,Sehun dan Tao pun memutuskan untuk pulang menaiki bus. Karena sudah malam, bus yang mereka naiki kosong. Mengambil tempat duduk nomor 3 dari belakang. Selama perjalanan Tao menyenderkan kepalannya di bahu Sehun dengan saling menautkan kedua tangan mereka dengan erat. Diluar Tao sedang melihat air hujan berjatuhan dari langit dengan derasnya membasahi bumi yang sudah kering akan air.

~Because candy, I meet You~

.

.

.

"Masuklah kerumah Tao hyung, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Kau juga masuk Sehunnie."

"Aniyo…Aku langsung pulang saja."

"Tunggu…! Kalau begitu Menginaplah sehunnie."

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan terakhir Tao menelan salivanya kasar. 'Menginap ? apa aku sedang bermimpi' batin Sehun. Tao yang kini sudah sampai didepan rumah melihat Sehun hanya menatapnya dibawah hujan deras, langsung menarik Sehun untuk masuk, sebelum Sehun menjadi sakit. Ucapan terakhir Tao itu murni refleks ia katakan, saat Tao mendengar Sehun ingin pulang. Entah kenapa Tao meraskaan tidak ingin Sehun pulang, maka dari itu Tao langsung menahan Sehun dan meminta Sehun untuk menginap.

Kini setelah Tao mengeringkan tubuh dan mengganti baju yang lebih hangat. Tao membuatkan hot Chocolate untuk Sehun dan dirinya di dapur. Selesai membuat minuman untuk menghangatkan dirinya dan namjachingunya, Tao membawa 2 cangkir berbentuk Panda yang telah terisi minuman yang masih mengepulkan asapnya itu, dan meletakkannya di ruang menunggu Sehun yang sedang mengeringkan tubuh dan mengganti Baju, Tao memilih menonton TV sambil meminum Hot Chocolate miliknya.

CEKLEKKKK…..

"Tao hyung, bajunya tidak muat."

"Se-se…Sehunnie."

Ucap Tao tergagap saat melihat Sehun yang keluar dari kamar hanya dengan memakai selembar Handuk saja, Tubuh bagian atas Sehun ter-ekspos dengan jelas membuat sang pemilik rumah hanya dapat terbengong , Tao tidak menyangka tubuh Sehun ternyata sangat putih, tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut Sehun yang belum kering itu jatuh ke bahu bidang Sehun. Tao yang sadar langsung menggelengkan kepala-nya.

"Tunggue, biar ku carikan baju yang lain."

Dengan muka yang merah Tao langsung masuk kekamarnya, mengambil pakaian untuk Sehun. Sedangkan, Sehun yang melihat hanya tertawa. Sehun tahu bahwa Tao malu melihat Sehun ber-telanjang dada. Sehun pun sekarang sudah berpakaian rapi, kini Sehun dan Tao sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati Hot Chocolate-nya. Gara-gara insiden tadi, membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Lihat saja mereka berdua menonton TV duduk saling berjauhan. Mata mereka focus melihat layar TV tapi hati mereka berdua berdetak dengan cepat.

"Sehunnie…Bi-bisa kau ganti channel-nya."

"Ah..Ba-baik Tao hyung."

Kenapa mereka berdua gugup ? karena saat mereka melihat drama di TV, disana pemain sedang beradegan di ranjang. Membuat keduanya menjadi malu sendiri. Hujan semakin deras, membuat hawa di ruangan menjadi semakin dingin. Sehun yang melihat Tao yang sedang menggosokkan kedua tangannya, langsung memeluk Tao dari samping, memberikan kehangatan untuk Tao. Tao pun medongakkan kepalannya untuk melihat wajah Sehun, kini kedua mata itu saling bertemu. Terdiam dan membisu. Kedua-nya seperti tersihir akan keindahan mata dari keduanya.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, kini keduanya sedang berciuman, cuaca dingin bukankah lebih bagus dengan berciuman. Karena, dengan berciuman membuat suhu tubuh akan naik. Perlahan Sehun menuntun Tao untuk berbaring di sofa panjang yang mereka dudukin. Dengan tersipu malu Tao memandang Sehun.

"Tao hyung emmm bo-…."

"Lakukanlah Sehunnie."

Dengan tersenyum Tao mengizinkan Sehun untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tao pun mengambil tangan Sehun, menuntun jari-jari panjang Sehun untuk menelusuri wajah Tao, dan ketika sampai dibibir Tao, Tao mencium jari-jari Sehun satu persatu.

~Because candy, I meet You~

.

.

.

Kini Sehun dan Tao yang berada di sofa sudah full naked, Sehun pun memulai dengan mencium bibir kissable Tao, menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangan Sehun. Disela aktivitas ciumana mereka, Junior keduanya saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, membuat Tao tidak tahan untuk mendesah.

"Eugghh…aahhh…sehunniee~."

Sehun pun membuat kissmark di dada Tao, perlahan kissmark yang dibuat oleh Sehun turun ke perut, menciumnya dan menghisap, dan kembali ke dada Tao lagi. Kini kedua tangan Sehun sibuk memainkan nipple Tao yang sudah menggeras, membelai-nya, mencubit bahkan sesekali menarik nipple Tao.

"Arghhh…sehuuunniee, hhhenntiiikhaan."

Walaupun tangan Sehun sibuk memainkan nipple Tao, tapi mata sehun hanya memandangi wajah Tao yang sedang memerah dengan mata sayu dan deru nafas ter-enggah-enggah sungguh sangat sexy, belum puas menjahili Tao, Sehun bergerak dengan sengaja untuk menggesekkan junior-nya ke junior Tao.

"Euumhhh….aahhhh….jangan menggooda kuu teruus sehunniee~"

"Hhehehehe…Mianhae."

Tidak tega menjahili namjachingu-nya Sehun pun turun kebawah, melebarkan kaki Tao. Karena HunTao melakukannya di sofa membuat ruang gerak mereka menjadi terbatas dan sempit. Sehun pun menuntun Tao untuk berdiri. Sekarang Sehun yang berada di bawah (Uke in Top XD), dan Junior milik Sehun sudah berada di dalam tubuh Tao.

"Bergeraklah Tao hyung."

Dengan ragu Tao pun perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun, awalnya Tao merasakan sakit, karena Sehun tidak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, tapi lama-kelamaan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi nikmat.

"Ahhhh…it's good Tao hyung."

Sehun yang saat ini sedang di duduki oleh Tao dengan aktivitas in-out-nya membuat tangan Sehun yang menggangur tidak tinggal diam. Di kocoknya Junior Tao yang menegang dengan tangan kanannya, tangan tangan kirinya sesekali memukul pinggul Tao dengan keras, membuat sang empu menggerang hebat.

"AHHHHH….SEHUNNIEE~."

Tao yang sudah lemes akan permainannya, menahan tubuhnnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu didada bidang sehun. Sehun yang melihat Tao lemas kelelahan, bangun dan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Tao jatuh ke sofa.

"Sekarang giliran ku Tao hyung, nikmatilah."

Sehun pun langsung menghentakan Juniornya semakin dalam ke hole Tao, membuat Tao mendesah hebat. "Aaahh…aaahhh…sehunnieee~."

Hujan yang menguyur kota seoul dengan lebatnya, meredamkan suara-suara desahan nikmat Tao. Sepertinya mereka harus berterima kasih pada hujan, kalau tidak sudah di pastikan akivitas mereka akan menganggu tetangga yang sedang tertidur pulas. Permainan panas HunTao pun selesai, kini Tao sedang tertidur di sofa dengan memeluk Sehun, dengan perlahan Sehun menganggkat tubuh Tao dan membawanya kedalam kamar, meletakan tubuh Tao di ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut, tidak lupa Sehun memeluk tubuh Tao agar Tao tidak kedinginan karena mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan naked.

~Because candy, I meet You~

.

.

.

5 tahun sudah berlalu dengan begitu cepat bagi Tao, kenapa cepat ? karena selama mereka melakukan hubungan jarak jauh, Sehun setiap hari selalu menghubungi Tao dan membuat Tao merasakan bahwa Sehun berada di dekatnya walaupun raga-nya berada di negara yang sangat jauh.

"Hari ini sehun mengirimi mu apa ?."

"Aniyo….Kata ahjussi penjaga loket tidak ada barang untuk ku."

"Ehh….Waeyo ? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun, Tao ?

Saat ini Tao dan Baekhyun sedang berada di kantor pos, dimana setiap minggu selama 5 tahun ini Baekhyun selalu mengantar Tao untuk mengambil barang yang selalu Sehun kirim setiap minggunya untuk Tao, Tapi sudah 2 minggu ini Tao tidak menerima barang apapun dari Sehun. Dan, Sehun juga nomor telefonnya tidak aktif. Membuat Tao menjadi sangat khawatir. Tao pun berpamitan dengan Baekhyun untuk pulang, kini Tao sedang menunggu bus di halte untuk pulang.

-OTHER SIDE-

"Jadi, dia sudah ada di halte. Gomawo atas informasinya Baekki hyung."

PIIIIPPPP….

Kini sesosok namja tinggi bak pangeran sedang mendorong kopernya untuk keluar dari bandara, menaiki mobil mewah-nya yang sudah terparkir dengan elegan diluar bandaran. Namja itu masuk dan mobil mewah itu jalan menyusuri jalan kota seoul, namja tampan itu pun mengambil Handphonenya yang berada di saku celana, menelefon seseorang yang akan membantu menjalankan rencananya.

-TAO SIDE-

Bus yang ditunggu Tao pun datang, dengan semangat Tao menaiki bus itu. Saat memasuki bus itu Tao heran, hanya ada satu penumpang di dalam bus. Tidak mau mengambil pusing dengan pikirannya, Tao pun memilih duduk di bangku dimana hanya ada 1 namja sedang duduk tertunduk di belakang Tao. Merasa bosan akhirnya Tao iseng-iseng mencari permen yang berada di jaket Tao, dan Bingo akhirnya Tao dapat permen, dengan muka berseri Tao membuka bungkusan permen itu, karena terlalu kuat membuka bungkusan permen itu, permen Tao pun jatuh ke belakang.

"Ah…Aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan sehun dulu."

Gumam Tao lirih,Tao pun terkaget karena saat sedang menundukan kepalanya untuk mencari permen yang sedang terjatuh, satu tangan berada di depan wajah Tao, dengan menampilkan sebuah permen.

"Untuk mu ,Ini rasa Strawberry."

DEG…suara ini, suara bass yang selama ini Tao sangat rindukan. 'Mungkinkah ?.' batin Tao, dadanya kini berdegup dengan keras. Takut, jika dirinya salah orang. Tapi, hatinya yakin bahwa suara ini adalah suara orang sudah lama ia tunggu. Dengan, mantab-nya Tao mendongakkan kepalannya keatas untuk melihat wajah namja yang memberikan ia permen.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Isak tangis Tao pun pecah saat melihat namja yang berada di hadapannya. Namja itu pun membuka Topi-nya dan tersenyum pada Tao dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku pulang Tao hyung."

"Sehunnie…huweeehhh…"

Yah….ternyata namja yang baru keluar dari bandara tadi adalah Sehun yang sudah pulang ke korea. Sehun meminta baekhyun untuk memberitahu keberadaan Tao, dan saat itu juga Sehun yang sudah stand by tidak jauh dari halte Tao, sudah menyewa sebuah bus yang akan membawa sehun ke Tao. Dan rencana sehun pun sukses. Bermula dari bus dan sebuah permen, berakhir pula di dalam bus dan juga sebuah permen. Tidak ada yang menyangka kisah cinta Tuan muda Oh dan namja dingin yang selama ini di takuti murid sekolah dulu karena Permen.

**END ^^**

Gimana ending ya ?

Semoga suka ^^

Senang ya FF udah ending, tinggal menyelesaikan ff yang lainnya.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Kyuzumi, Ajib4ff , Fresh salmon, Putchan ,Park seung ri, , Shinminkyu, **

**maknaeDevilPanda, Aniyoong, YoungChanBiased, Oniiex, Keepbeef chicken chubu, **

**Nam Ji Ruu, Riszaaa, Kisskris, Kasduu3424, Likalike 19, Hye rin shin, Onix hangel, **

**riyoung kim, Aniyoong, Nurul fajrianti, Han Nae Li, Asha lightyagamikun, Jung soo jae,mitatitu,**

**MyJonggie, Jin Ki tao, KT in the house, KT in the house, Ayulopetyas11, desypramitha2, miel macchiato**

Mereka adalah orang-orang kece yang telah meREVIEW FF ku ^^

Thank u very much #deep bow


End file.
